The Crusade Against Time
by nacrolyte
Summary: Draco finds himself in a harrowing situation when he realises that his attentions are always drawn by a certain missknowitall. Resistance is the desirable key but will Malfoy's struggle to obtain it be in vain? My 1st fanfic Please R&R. dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Bruised

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the plot of course.

**A/N:** It takes Draco and Hermione some while to actually realize their feelings and then work it out between each other and well I'm always open to suggestions..:)

...x...

It was one of those rare days when everything seemed coordinated to one particular event. It was a rather dark day, as the heavy clouds hung in the air, threatening to spill any moment, as a rather elegant woman was being lowered into a coffin as gently as possible; under the charge of her only son.

Last night's conversation ran in Draco's head for the hundredth time that day, it hadn't even been a whole day since his mother had called for him urgently. Since the conversation had taken place…

"_Draco.." she called out from her bed struggling to sit up as her hand shot out to him for help and he took it without missing a beat._

"_You wished to see me mother?"_

"_Yes, well sit down, this may take a while.."_

_a wave of concern washed over his light features as he sat down next to his mother and he dared to ask "what is this about mother?"_

_Narcissa's hand shot up to his face as she looked into his eyes. There was something wrong, that much he had gathered but nothing had prepared him for what she was about to say._

"_Draco, my son, I want you to do something for me..would-..I want you to get your father out of Azkaban"_

_a million questions raced trough his head, he wanted to be angry, to scream, to just get away, but all he could muster was a simple "Why?" in utter disbelief._

"_I want you to clear our family name-.."_

_he gave her a look of utter disbelief, it was just so out of character for his mother to plead to him the way she was right now.._

"_..I love him, Draco.."_

"_How can you?" he spat out making no attempt to cover the malice clear in his voice._

"_He is your father Draco and I will not tolerate you talking about him like that!" she remarked angrily, her voice was now rising,_

_she sighed heavily and asked one final time with the tiredness in her voice clear _"_Now will you do this as your mother's dying wish?" _

"_Certainly mother" he answered quietly_

"_I'll rest now, you may leave" was the last she said dismissing the meeting with a final peck on his forehead._

Thousands of people had come from all over to the funeral, and yet only a hand full noticed how Draco's eyes painted a rather different picture than the mask of impassiveness on his face showed. A picture of a boy lost, of a tired man longing for some peace accompanied by a very small amount of moisture shining in his eyes.

Using all the power left in him he held back the tears that threatened to spill as his fathers words came back to haunt him, _"Be a man, stiffen up a little"_ .

"Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are.

As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost.  
wake me up when september ends.."

'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Greenday.

**A/N:** I know that it was a really slow, going nowhere chapter but I really wanted to show how these characters felt and what they meant to each other..

**p.s. this chapter is dedicated to Rae aka.'hate2luv' my first-ever reviewer and who encouraged me to write more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm no Superman**

As unfortunate an event as the death of his mother maybe, Draco was not recovering well at all. It had been weeks since the funeral now and if anything, his shell had become even harder.

As the day of return to Hogwarts drew nearer, Draco witnessed a loss of enthusiasm of the likes he had never felt in his life. He had grown a very unlikely fixation to the manor and spent most his evenings in the study reading and planning; as he somehow believed it upon himself to free his father and to complete the task awarded to him this summer by the Dark Lord.

Draco knew very well that once he reached Hogwarts, it would be fool hardy to plan there and thus on his last night at the manor he re-visited his mother's grave, packed his own trunk for the first time (to avoid suspicion even from the house elves), and sat down to plan and finally went to sleep after hours of unfruitful attempts.

**Draco's POV:**

_Why is that damned house elf trying to wake me? ...I'll just go back to sleep, it must be six in the morning…_

And after a brief debate in his head he decided to confirm that it was not yet time to leave_…_

_Where is my watch? ...why is that friggin' portrait screaming? ..._

Then realization hit him and his eyes flew wide open

..._oh no no no no no no no NO... I over-slept, I, Draco Malfoy, overslept …shit where is my uniform?..._

Draco yelled at the elf in panic "get me my uniform",

_On second thought I'll change on the train…_

"No wait, get me my trunk instead, where is my wand?"

He shouted loud and clear "accio wand"

And the wand flew into his hand out of the sheets, all of the last night's books and plans lay spread on the bed; he scooped up all the papers and the books and threw them into a trunk.

Then another thought occurred,

_I need to get to the station…_he took one last look at the watch, five minutes for the train to leave_..._

_I won't make it... I don't have time for these thoughts...the car; the car must be waiting outside…_

Draco then looked outside his window as a last hope

_There's no car...what is this, hell? ...the floo network to the station, that's it..._

**Hermione's POV:**

_I can't believe that I'm late, I'm never late. I honestly can't believe that I let my parents choose the transportation and then to top it all off, I got stuck in a traffic jam...I'm a witch for God's sake, I'm not supposed to have such problems…Ron and Harry must be so worried… I guess I'll just have to take the bus then…_

* * *

The bus compromised of all sorts of creatures and had an overall gloomy look to it. In her opinion it rather looked like a long corridor with double seats on both sides, and what surprised her was the large amount of people traveling causing almost every seat to be taken. As she struggled her way down the hall, on the verge of tripping every now and then she at last found an empty seat on which Crookshanks already lay curled into a ball.

Apparently the person sitting next to her was asleep; out of curiosity she gave a glance sideways towards the person to make out a face perhaps but no luck as the face was shadowed by a hood. After what seemed like hours, the bus skidded to a halt for a ten-minute-break, and Crookshanks lept out from her lap and ran out the open door of the bus; probably frightened by the sound of the whistle. Hermione quickly followed the cat out the door but due to the dark, she could not properly make out where the cat had gone.

After a momentary silence, she started looking around and finally decided to follow the cat's purring and entered a deserted alley where the cat lay rolled up in a corner. As she drew closer to the cat and opened her arms wide for her to leap into, a feeling of emptiness washed over her head to toe as tall hooded figures approached.._dementors_..

-dementors were here, heading her way and fast; Hermione tried to move but it seemed that the panic had glued her feet to the ground, it was too large, she could not escape this sensation..

_I left my wand in the bus ...I'm doomed…_

Was the last thought that came to her mind as her life flashed in front of her eyes..

_Her parents beaming at her, Harry protecting her, the Weasley's, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy calling her a mud-blood and Ron getting protective,...wait...Malfoy! Why is he here, in my memory-?!..Books, Hogwarts, the Yule Ball..._

And it was only a second later that the dementor was floating right in front of her closing in; she hit the wall of the alley behind, her heart racing but before anything could happen, someone had flung in between herself and the dementor with his wand pointed ...it was the person sitting next to her in the bus…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

She recognized that voice…it was _Malfoy trying to save her_… somehow her brain refused to comprehend this…

"EXPECT-"

Draco's voice was growing fainter and he was losing grip on his wand… his patronas wasn't strong enough… they were both going to die…

"Mother..." his voice was soft and thick with emotion,

Then a lot many things happened chronically…

Mundugus Flecher appeared at the end of the alleyway and conjured a successful patronas which drove the dementor away, Draco fainted and Hermione dropped Crookshanks to kneel down and break Draco's fall. It was only a split second before the realization dawned on her, Draco-what's-his-name-Malfoy lay in her arms at his weakest in an attempt to save her life.

"Get yer selves outta 'ere, this is no place fer students, quick get on the bus" said Mundugus with a slight frown adding "Go, I'll let Dumbledore know."

The rest of the way was comparatively calm and when they reached Hogwarts, Draco was still faint. Snape had come to collect them and McGonagall escorted her to the headmaster's office as Snape half-carried Draco back to his dorm.

"Apple Tarts" said McGonagall as the stairs animated to the headmaster's office.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us, I have reason to believe that you and Mr. Malfoy were _detained_" said Dumbledore in his usual calm voice.

"Well I-"

"Its quite aright Miss Granger" he said with a wave of his hand and gestured her to sit which she happily obliged.

"Mundugus did me the courtesy of informing me about your little encounter and what I could make out was that you went looking for your cat and a dementor cornered you at which instant Mr. Malfoy who happened to be strolling nearby fainted in an attempt to save you…" said Dumbledore more to himself than to her, "then of course Mundugus conjured a patronas, yes, yes.."

At this instant Snape arrived into the office and addressing the professor spoke, "The boy is still unconscious professor; I have taken him to his dorm while the other students are still having dinner in the great hall, so as of right now only we know about this incident".

"Very well Professor Snape, I will no longer detain you from resuming your dinner" said Dumbledore and with a courteous nod, Snape left.

As soon as they were left alone, Dumbledore spoke again "First of all I would like to say how happy I am that both of you are still alive given the circumstances and second, I would like to talk to you about your punishment, both of yours-..."

"But sir-"

"I understand Miss Granger that it was not your fault, but nevertheless you, both of you, could have avoided it somehow I am sure"

Hermione opened her moth for a reply, but when no words came out, Dumbledore resumed "Now I think that a fortnight's worth of detention would be quite satisfactory" with a pause he added "now you may go and enjoy the feast with your fellow house members, I am sure you have some explaining to do" he said with a wink and turned back to some papers on the table.

Hermione was about to leave when she thought out loud "I don't understand…" and she spun around now facing Dumbledore again.

Dumbledore asked in a polite tone "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I- I don't understand sir that when Draco, I mean Malfoy, was fainting, the strangest thing happened…" she said shuffling her feet, "I thought I heard him mention his mother…"

"hmmm…well you see Miss Granger, the Dementor feeds on your worst memories, and in his case I presume, was the death of his mother which, if I remember correctly took place only a few weeks ago" he said with a sigh" I take it that he is not coping very well", "Although I hardly doubt his ability as a wizard…" he added with a smile.

"oh…" was all she could manage and a rush of pity ran through her and she started to leave but Dumbledore spoke, one final time, "I trust that you will carry on this information regarding both of your punishments to Mr. Malfoy tomorrow. Goodnight Miss Granger".

It was only after she had left the office that she fully realized how hungry she was feeling…


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3: Small Talk

As soon as Hermione had left the head master's office she had eaten supper in a hurry for by the time she had reached the dining hall, it was almost deserted and she silently thanked God that her friends were already gone to their dorms by the time she had arrived at the common room; it had been a long, tiring day and all she could think of was going to sleep…

* * *

The next day when she woke up, she was right in time for breakfast and as she sat down next to her best friends, yesterday's events seemed to have taken place in a different life time. Everything was like before again, _almost_, added a tiny voice in the back of her head as she unconsciously glanced over to the Slytherin table.

_Why isn't Draco at the table? _she though wryly… then the voice at the back of her head resumed in mock sarcasm…_already on a first name basis?_

"So 'Mione..." asked Ron between mouthfuls, "where were you yesterday? we were worried sick, we were" and elbowing Harry in the ribs he added "weren't we 'Arry?"

This seemed to bring Harry out of the deep thoughts he seemed to be occupied with all morning, "yeah where were you Hermione?" he asked in a concerned tone as if he just remembered how he had been feeling yesterday.

She thought for a moment and then decided to avoid the topic for now and thus she questioned him in turn, "What's up Harry?"

His reply was, "Oh nothing…well I just think that Malfoy is up to something, he has missed about three meals already and I haven't seen him since at the Diagon Alley…" then he stopped, looking at Ron and Ginny who were giving him disapproving looks and then Ron spoke, "we just think that it would be better if Harry could just enjoy this time, praise himself, I mean how often is it that Malfoy leaves us alone?" as soon as he had said this, the breakfast was dismissed and they all headed to their respective lessons.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco woke up the next morning with a slight headache and to breakfast in bed, which was a privilege in itself, even by Hogwart's standards. According to what he could recall, he had slept late the night before and consequently was late the next morning and had thus decided to take a bus which made a stop at Hogsmeade.

He had then fallen asleep as soon as he boarded and was jolted awake when the bus halted to a stop as people filed out. He had then had the stupid urge of getting off-board to look around and to stretch his legs; when he wandered off into a, what seemed to be a deserted alley way.

And then he felt a chill sweep over him and an uncanny impulse to _protect_ –Draco grimaced at the thought-…there was someone against the wall, and before Draco thought, he had flung himself between Hermione Granger and the Dementor. His arms had then flung upon both sides automatically to protect her, _of all the people in the world_; he had had a chance encounter with her,_ what are the odds? _He thought coldly…

The rest of the details were pretty hazy from then on but he was sure that he had tried to conjure a patronas and failed, he had attempted again but before he knew, flashes of his mother in a coffin, of her pleading to Lucius to stop all this insanity, of himself at the funeral, of his father telling him how he was never good enough…and that was about it; he had fainted _like a wimp, after all the training of the dark arts, from death eaters notorious for their skill _…

As he walked into the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson came into sight and she hugged him with her arms enclosing tightly around his neck as she kissed him on either cheek,

"Draco, we were worried sick about you! Where were you?", and from all of the rest's expression he understood that by 'we' she meant herself, he sighed and spoke pulling her off, "I was...er detained"

and then her expression changed into what seemed to be sincere,

"I heard about your mother, Draco"

"Good 'cause I'd rather not talk about it" and with that he stalked off to the library…

* * *

She knew that she should have gone to talk to Malfoy as soon as possible, but she kept putting it off till the last hour and the sky was now orange, it would soon be dark, _better do it now, _she thought finally and started looking for Malfoy silently; at last she found him in the library alone.

It was the most astonishing thing, he seemed to be… _reading_, _heaven have mercy _she thought jokingly to herself…

As she approached him, she changed her mind retracing her steps several times, torn between duty and an urge to run away, and finally he spotted her. Hermione motioned him to come outside, and after giving her a rather dirty look, he reluctantly followed her outside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, and as soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it… _how are you feeling? Mimicked the voice in the back of her head, smooth, Hermione, even by your standards…_

"Cut to the chase, Mudblood" he asked, clearly tired.

He thought he saw her open her mouth to utter a comeback but then she closed it again and after a brief silence she spoke in what seemed to be a well-rehearsed speech,

"yesterday after the incident took place, we were both called to Professor Dumbledore's office…", he noticed that she paid a great deal of emphasis on the word 'incident' , she continued, "...but as you were unconscious, he asked me to convey our conversation to you, according to him we are both to have detention every night for fifteen days…"

"Detention?" he spat out with anger that had started bubbling its way up inside him, "for what? Trying to save a Mudblood?" he said in an unbelieving tone, as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "fucking unbelievable" he muttered under his breath.

"Take it up with him then, wont you?" she snapped back.

"Look…" he started _I'm sorry _he added silentlybut then thought better and he started again,

"When is this thing then?"

"At 8:30 tonight in Snape's office…" she replied, as he shifted in the semi-dark corridor so that now she could see his face very clearly… he had faint circles under his eyes and he looked paler, _if that was possible_ she thought, and he had definitely lost some weight…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he snapped who had just realized that she was staring at him _since God knows how long_.

_Oh God! What am I doing?...think of something to say, think, think, think ..._and then, ironically enough, she spoke without thinking, "I-…. I don't know the way to his office" _that's fairly believable_ she thought scolding herself _the biggest nerd in school not know where a class room is?... go drown yourself._

He gave her an unbelieving look but decided to go along with it,

"Granger.."he hissed softly_, _as his expression softened and she looked up at him, he was closing in..

"Ask someone then, won't you?" and with that dismissing the conversation, he walked away with a smirk on his face.

**A/N: Some reviews would be nice because as someone once said, when you are taking the time out to read the fic then might as well review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Good Left Undone**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Fatima! you are the second most awesome person i know, true story; and thanks to all of you who reviewed \o/ (hate2luv, scribler360, .petethecat., goddess1408) and those who did not, please do. Oh and I'll update every fortnight regularly thus I deciided to update on the 31st but I couldn't keep you guys waiting.**

**A/N:** Let me know when i get out of hand with the lyrics.

...x...

"You asked for me Professor?" asked Snape as he entered Dumbledore's office.

"Yes Severus, please sit down, I have something to discuss with you..." he resumed as Snape took a chair nearby,

"As you very well know, young Mr. Malfoy has been branded with the Death Eater's mark this summer."

–Snape nodded- "Part of the task being to eliminate me, which as you say, is a punishment for Lucius due to his previous failures; and from what I have gathered, Tom does not seem to believe that the boy will be able to fulfill the task anytime soon.." he then spun around to face Snape again "Now you must be wondering what this has to do with anything".

"Yes Professor" was Snape's simple but rather reluctant answer.

"Well Severus, the answer is that I plan to alter Tom's plan a little. And thus I would consider it a great service from your part if you could try and arrange meetings as frequent as possible, between Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, while of course not looking too obvious".

Snape was about to ask what any of these insignificant matters had anything to do with Dumbledore's master plan but his question was automatically answered.

"As you know, Narcissa Malfoy's untimely death has affected Draco very deeply. Draco was born to a wealthy family, even a privileged one**. **And Lucius has always had very high expectations from the poor boy, ever since his childhood, -although I do not doubt his abilities, but like everything else the boy needs some time, which Lucius of course could never understand- while his mother was the only source of love and comfort for him, when he lost her along with the enormous burden of also carrying on Tom's mission, to put it simply, I don't think he is very keen on taking sides for the up-coming war and that is where we come in…"

Snape who had been taking this all in with rapt attention now looked up at Dumbledore and saw the whole plan in his brilliant blue eyes and understood, "You want me to arrange Draco and Miss Granger to fall in love?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"To put it bluntly, yes" was Dumbledore's simple reply.

"Why?"

"Ah, this answer is not as simple as the previous one; I think that if Miss Granger and young Mr. Malfoy fall in love, he might very well join the light side.."

"Why do you care so much as to what happens to him?"

"I think that Draco had his fate to be a Death Eater thrust upon him and furthermore I think it was more to keep his family safe than voluntarily that he joined Tom's alliances and thus I think that the boy should have a way back, for he is still rather innocent".

"Why Granger? Why not Miss Parkinson or even Miss Weasley?" was Snape's next question, at which Dumbledore gave a light chuckle

"As for Miss Parkinson, I doubt highly that he cares or _ever_ cared about her so much as to fall in love; and as for why Miss Granger from so many other girls in all of Hogwarts? Well the answer would be that Miss Granger is a very strong and a brilliant witch with will power that measures with young Mr. Malfoy's precisely and I think it is her outstanding qualities -which no one can not deny- that very well maybe the key to our success.." when Dumbledore saw that Snape was still not fully satisfied, he carried on "where Miss Weasely is too young, she also happens to be in love with someone already, Miss Granger has almost the same subjects and is in his year, so the 'coincidences' will be easier to appear and I think that young Mr. Malfoy may dislike Mr. Weasely and Harry greatly, but it is rather different with Miss Granger, the incident that took place on the day of their arrival proves that"

-At this he winked-

"What if the plan backfires? What if Granger joins the dark side instead?"

"The chances are very slim of any such event and in any case there are always risks" he said with a smile

"Now I hope that you would do me the courtesy of taking care of this task" he continued

"Of course Professor"

"Good, now I have arranged a fortnight's worth of detention for both of them in your office at 8:30 which should be an ample starting point for you.." as soon as Dumbledore said this, the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

As Draco walked into Snape's office that night at 8:30 sharp, he saw a figure already seated in a chair nearby.

Draco took some steps forward and now stood face-to-face with Snape.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy" said Snape as he waved towards a chair next to Hermione for Draco to sit down.

As Draco sat down, he spoke again, "Now you must be wondering what you two will be doing during these detentions, the answer is simple, _anything and everything_ I ask of you and be warned that if either of you decide not to carry out, any of those tasks you will receive further detentions, both of you".

Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other in contempt- "As for today, you will be doing some filing for me, one of you shall re-write the damaged information and the other will file it properly"

Hermione spoke as Snape had given them all the necessary instructions in a very matter-of-factly tone, "look, I can write faster so I'll correct the information and you can do the filing"

"Who says that you get to decide, Mudblood?"

"Who says that you get to either, you pretentious, good-for-nothing?"

At this Snape looked up and spoke, "Any problems?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"No Professor" Draco answered back and then he whispered to Hermione:

"I've seen you write and I write faster, so I'll do the writing and you can do the filing if that's not too difficult for you"

She was about to ask why was he watching her write in the first place but then thought better and finally agreed to do the filing, the last thing she needed was to waste even more time arguing…most of the evening was spent in silence and then she finally whispered, unable to hold back "I heard about your mother…"

Hearing this Draco froze in his place and his face drowned of colour,

She uttered something like a "I'm Sorry" but he wasn't listening..

"Don't.talk.about.it.Granger" he said through gritted teeth, she had no right to talk about his mother, no right to try and understand and certainly no right to _sympathize_.

She opened her mouth to say something again but stopped when she saw the warning look on his face.

His grip on his quill had tightened so much now that his knuckles had gone white and his hand had now started shaking - from shock or anger she could not tell- as he accidentally knocked over the ink bottle onto a thick pile of sheets, ruining almost all of the day's work.

At this very instant Snape looked up and spoke again, "First day and such progress already?" he asked sarcastically and without waiting for a reply he spoke again, "Both of you are excused, we will discuss the consequences tomorrow".

Both of them exited the office and headed in different directions…

"This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start"

-Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

**A/N: **The lyrics are from Draco's POV for his mother Narcissa.

**A/N:** Come on people! Chop Chop! I want those reviews! more reviews quicker update


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bad Day**

**A/N:** A HUGE dedication to Scribler360 and to my sister for sticking with me through and through. On a lighter note, i got a w-o-w result and many thanks to ashamakeda for reviewing. Oh and you know the drill, the more you review, the sooner i update and due to my exceptionally good mood it might be sooner than usual :P.

Hermione woke up early that day for some reason and after checking her schedule, (first class was Defense Against The Dark Arts which was in the afternoon) she decided to spend her free periods with her friends by the lake.

After getting dressed, she went down to breakfast where she sat with Ron and Harry and told them about her plan, "I thought we could hang by the lake today, if you guys don't have a class right now that is"

"That would be great" answered Harry for both himself and Ron who was busy eating.

And so after breakfast all of them headed to a tree near the lake.

* * *

After they had all settled down Harry finally asked "Where have you been Hermione?"

Giving a light chuckle Hermione answered "I've just been so busy, with arriving late and all…"

–Ginny arrived and after giving Hermione a hug sat down across from her and asked-

"Late, but why?"

"Well this year I let my parents decide the transportation, and we got stuck in a traffic jam so I got late. After that I decided on taking the bus to Hogsmeade when on a stop I got attacked by a dementor..."

Hearing this Ginny gasped as Ron frowned slightly and Harry gave a concerned look and she continued as if she had not been interrupted at all, "then Mundugs conjured a patronas which effectively saved me and I got back to Hogwarts. Oh and Professor Dumbledore gave both of us a fortnight's worth of detention"

Hearing this Ron remarked, "What for? You were the bloody victim!"

After all this had sunk in, a long silence followed and finally Harry asked, "Who else got detention?"

Hermione was about to ask how he knew, but somehow it seemed that Harry had read her mind for he replied "you said 'both of us' earlier"

"I forgot to tell you, Malfoy also arrived late so Professor Dumbledore gave both of us detention at Snape's office" she said reluctantly.

"Together?" asked Ron weakly, half of him not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes"

"For fifteen days?"

"Yes"

"With Malfoy?"

"For the last time _Ronald_, yes!"

An awkward silence followed.

Finally Ron spoke, "I think I'd better go find my astrology book"

"I'll help" Harry volunteered following behind him to the castle.

Ginny was frowning, not happy with the situation at all.

"Trust Ron to over-react!" she said looking towards the castle and then looking at Hermione back again, "It's not your fault you know..." Ginny started, patting Hermione on the back.

"I know" mumbled Hermione hugging her best friend.

* * *

As Hermione walked into the Defense Against The Dark Arts class later that day, she saw Harry and Ron already seated as she walked over to sit beside them.

At this very instant Snape entered the room as silence fell and finally he spoke, "As you very well know, I will be teaching the subject of Defense Against The Dark Arts this year and due to your _scattered_ knowledge of the subject, I have planned some activities this year for your benefit..."

–The whole class gave a collective groan-

"you shall be working with partners all year round and in accordance with the Headmaster's wishes, you shall be partnered up with people belonging to different houses to promote inter-house unity" he spat out the last words with clear disapproval.

-The whole class burst into protest, even the Slytherins-

"Now if these two rows will please stand here" when everyone had complied, he continued, "As I call out your name, you shall go sit down with your respective partner, and no the seating is not reversible and Miss Granger you may ask questions all you want _after_ the lesson"

Hermione, who had just opened her mouth to ask something, hearing what Snape said, blushed scarlet as she closed it back again.

"Now, Mr.Weasely with….Miss Parkinson"

Pansy let out a shriek of horror as Ron walked towards her table muttering under his breath.

"Mr.Longbottom with……Miss Lovegood"

Both Neville and Luna looked at each other with relieved faces.

"Mr.Crabbe with Miss Padma Patil"

It took a while for Crabbe to figure out which twin was Padma, but he got there.

"Mr.Goyle with the other Patil twin"

Goyle walked up to Padma and only then realized that she was the wrong twin and walked over to Parvati.

"Mr.Potter…" he said smirking, "with Mr.Zabini"

Malfoy looked like he had seen the funniest thing in the world as Harry walked over to Blasie.

"Miss Lavender with Mr.Knott"

Soon Hermione was lost in her own thoughts when she noticed that only her, Ernie McMillan and Malfoy were left and her heart started beating unusually fast.

_Please don't let it be Malfoy, Please not Malfoy, not Malfoy, anyone but him…_

"Mr.McMillan your partner, Mr.McLaggen, is absent today, 15 points from Gryffindor for laziness"

And making a face of a person dully amused with himself he turned to the remaining two.

"Must I spell it out for you Miss Granger? You are partnered up with Mr.Malfoy…oh and 10 points from your house for incompetence" he said with a carefully veiled smirk.

For a moment Hermione was glued to her place, her brain racing as she chanced a glance towards Harry and Ron.

Harry looked at her apologetically and Ron's hands had balled into fists and his face had gone a mottled purple.

She then followed Malfoy back to her table as both of them sat down across it –as farthest as possible from each other – while Snape gave them a lot of homework and the bell rang.

Somehow she did not have the strength to argue with Snape anymore and thus followed her friends back outside where Ron was the first to speak, "you don't think it's a bloody coincidence do you Harry? With her always ending up with Malfoy and all" and Hermione spoke before Harry could reply, "then what do you suspect it is Ron? That I _wanted _this to happen? Or that I bloody fancy him?" and without waiting for a reply she stormed out the corridor, anger bubbling inside her.

* * *

By the time their potions class had finished, Draco was rather exhausted so not wanting to attend anymore classes he quietly walked back to the Slytherin Common Room to relax a little.

As he walked back to the portrait, one thought plagued him again and again…he still had not started working on a plan and time was running out…and before he knew, he was standing in front of the portrait that led to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password" asked a grumpy old man from within the portrait.

"Gringotts" he answered half-consciously as the portrait swung open.

As he walked in, Draco noticed that the Common Room was deserted much to his liking; walking over he and flung his body onto a couch.

_Finally, some peace and quiet…_he thought to himself as the portrait swung open again and the rest of the group walked in. Draco sat up with a grimace as Pansy walked over and sat beside him taking his hand in hers, the rest also sitting around them.

"I see that you are not hanging with Crabbe and Goyle very much this year" Blasie remarked as the room fell silent. Draco noticed uneasily that it was much more of a statement than an attempt at making conversation and his brow furrowed a little.

"What are you trying to imply Zabini?" he asked spitting out the last word as the other boy's expression changed –only for a split-second- to a man offended and impassive again.

The truth was that Draco knew Blasie well, too well in fact to call him by his surname. They had grown up together and most might say that they were rivals by nature, both too authoritative and spoiled to let anyone have the upper hand; but if truth be told, Zabini was probably the only person in the world who understood Draco, if at all, after Snape, Draco's dear Godfather ofcourse. Thus in reality they were rivals but of a rare kind.

"Only that I care for your well being, assuming that you consider us friends" was Blasie's cool reply.

"Ofcourse" was Draco's instant answer as he added, "I assure you that there is nothing whatsoever to worry about" this time aiming more at the rest of the people present than anything else, accompanied by a smile that would have dazzled the best of wizards.

The truth was that he was sick of Crabbe and Goyle and their thick-headedness, so he had dismissed both of them. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of his plan,

he _would _succeed…he _had _to succeed…

* * *

"Good evening Mr.Malfoy, please have a seat" came Snape's voice from across the class room.

"Today you will be doing some paper work again. Hurry up now, I would like to have it finished by ten."

Both Draco and Hermione walked over to the pile of paper that lay on a table nearby as Draco picked a file up and after pushing aside the dirt with one hand, he read aloud and looked over to Snape again.

"Student Conduct Files"

"But sir, according to the magical decree number fifty seven a. no student has a right to view or alter these files" said Hermione unable to refrain herself as Draco glared at her.

"Thank you for the morality lesson Miss Granger. Now I believe I told you not to waste any time…" he said in a strained voice.

This time both of them complied, paying a good deal of attention to the task at hand.

**A/N:** I know that Ron is over-reacting a little, okay maybe not little…but I wanted him to be as book-like as possible.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 8: Into the Fire**

**A/N: **Okay so its gonna be a bit more about Draco for a while now so that I can show you the different facets of his personality, but not to worry Hermione will be there with him too. ;)

"All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;  
longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down.

Inside these arms of yours.  
I'll follow your voice;  
all you have to do is  
shout it out!"

-'The Good Left Undone' by Rise Against

_It was a particularly dark night as a carriage drove its way into the Malfoy Manor, rain splattering onto its frame. As it skidded to a halt only a few feet away from the grand entrance, hooded figures walked inside…It was only a matter of hours before the ceremony was to take place._

_Inside a lean, silver-haired boy with beautiful pointed features and piercing grey eyes stood, staring at his own reflection, for God knows how long -clad in expensive velvet black robes with hints of green and silver. A brief rap at the door made Draco snap back to reality; a house elf walked in,_

"_What is it?" he asked in annoyance._

"_Master Malfoy, my Mistress wishes to see you" replied the elf who was clearly frightened._

_After giving it deep thought, Draco followed as the elf led the way. The moment they had entered the room, his mother spun around to take a look at her boy, almost as if sensing his presence._

_He was swift in his movements as he lounged forwards to take her hand and brush it against his lips.-with a crack the elf disappeared-_

"_Draco…" she spoke, betraying the slightest hint of a smile as her free hand moved over his head in a gesture of affection._

_The boy's head now slowly rose as he let go of his mother's hand and stood up to his full length._

_Her blue eyes were now boring into his grey ones as she moved forward to hold his head between her hands._

"_My brave boy…" she whispered as tears trickled down her pale cheeks, it was amazing how the woman could look so beautiful and so troubled at the same time._

_Draco's hands had shot up on its own accord as they clasped over his mother's. It took all his will power to keep his voice from cracking,_

"_It's going to be alright mother…" he assured her although hardy believing any of the words himself._

"_I'll take care of you, don't worry we're safe here" –sighing he added- "I won't let anything happen to you…" he whispered pulling his mother into a hug as she cried even harder onto his shoulder._

_After a short pause he said, "They will be here soon…" slowly moving away._

"_I'd better go" he added looking at his mother who seemed to have gathered herself somewhat._

"_Here.." she said taking a ring off and handing it to him. It had the Malfoy family crest on it, "Take it with you, it will protect you and it will turn green when you get your heart's desire, so that you may remember real yourself. And Draco…"_

"_Yes mother?" he asked pocketing the ring and now looking directly at her._

"_I love you" she whispered as he hugged her with only a singular arm around her shoulders._

"_Yeah, me too" he answered back as he walked out of the room._

_Once outside, he wore the ring on the ring finger of his right hand as he made his way down to greet the rest of the death eaters._

_-x-_

_It was a while before the ceremony began and when all the Death Eaters had taken their seats, Lord Voldemort himself arrived accompanied by Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange on either side. Severus's face was as expressionless as ever while Bellatrix was slightly frowning as she glanced in Snape's direction. _

_After a welcome fit for a king, they were all seated down around the Malfoy dinner table –which could accompany a good thirty to thirty-five members- .Snape was sitting beside Narcissa and Bellatrix was sitting a few feet behind the Dark Lord._

_Silence fell as Voldemort demanded, "Bring forth the boy"._

_Narcissa spoke rising from her chair, "If I may my Lord" she asked inclining her head._

_With a nod he added, "Severus, perhaps you would be so kind to escort her"_

"_As you wish Milord" answered Snape obediently as he followed behind the blonde._

_Once they were out of earshot, Snape was the first to speak,_

"_Is something troubling you Nar?" he asked kindly which seemed to stop her in her tracks as she turned to face him._

"_I worry for my son…" she said looking anywhere but at him, "I never wanted this for Draco. Oh Severus, I can't watch him die right in front of me, say you will look after him no matter what happens, that you'll take care of him as your own…"_

"_That is a difficult promise to keep Narcissa, but being his Godfather, I am obliged to keep it" he answered as she kissed both his hands in relief; after that they resumed to the task at hand._

_-x-_

"_Do you, Draconious William Malfoy pledge your never ending loyalty to the Dark Lord?" asked Bellatrix._

"_I do"_

"…_and do you solemnly swear to protect and care for the pure bloods above all others?"_

"_I do"_

"_Do you accept the mission given to you, to kill Albus Dumbledore or to be killed in return?"_

_-at this time, it took a great deal of effort to shut down the voices in the back of his head that were screaming that this was not the side he wanted to be on-_

_This is the side I __**have**__ to be on, he thought sternly…_

"_I do"_

"_Rise Draco" whispered Voldemort as he gripped Draco's left arm and poked it mercilessly with the tip of his wand._

_Pain seared throughout his body as he bit down on his tongue. Soon the pain reached the point where it was unbearable as he heard himself shouting out…_

Draco's eyes flew open as he sat upright on his bed, he was drenched head to toe in sweat and he could taste his blood in his mouth. His breathing was rough and his body could still feel the after shocks of his pain as he forced himself into the shower.

The cold water washing over his body finally seemed to do him some good, as he leaned onto the glass cubicle, the beating of his heart was finally returning to normal.

He needed something to distract him, but what?

* * *

"I swear Hermione, something is up with Malfoy" remarked Harry as he averted his gaze from the back of the blonde's head to Hermione.

"Harry, I've told you a thousand times! Just think of it rationally for one second, its Malfoy for God's sake!" she remarked as if what Harry had just said was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Harry, come on! Malfoy, the kid who was afraid of the forbidden forest in our first year, the kid who paid his way into the Slytherin Quidditch team. The boy who likes to pick on kids weaker than him to fill his ever-inflating ego!" Hermione added, who was obviously starting to get annoyed by Harry's obsession.

Further stating, "What use could a kid like that be to Lord Voldemort?"

-Ron winced at the mention of The Dark Lord's name but no one took notice-

Harry was now staring at the blonde again who seemed to have received something from a Ravenclaw fifth year.

"What is that he's reading?" Harry wondered out loud.

And seeing the look on Hermione and Ron's faces, he turned around and sat down as he struggled with himself to keep his curiosity at bay.

Draco's POV:

A girl –some Hufflepuff third year- came up to me and handed me note which read:

_Draco,_

_Meet me in my office this evening at six_

_And don't be late._

_P.S. Discard this as soon as you have finished reading._

_Severus_

_What can Snape possibly want? _Draco thought with a faint frown.

"What's that in your hand Draco?" asked Pansy Parkinson who just sat down beside him.

"Nothing" _I hope…_ he added silently as he tapped the piece of parchment with his wand underneath the table and it burnt out.

* * *

Draco had arrived at Snape's office a few minutes early and as soon as his watch struck six, he knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sit down" came a voice from across the desk as Draco obliged and waited for Snape to explain why this meeting had been arranged. When no such occurrence took place, Draco spoke at last breaking his resolve,

"What is this about?"

-He was too well acquainted with Snape to perform formalities-

Snape who was until now deep in thought, seemed to snap back to reality.

Snape started, "As you have joined the Dark Lord's ranks this year.."- Draco didn't like where this conversation was heading- ".. I would like to help you complete your task…"

"I don't need help from anyone" he answered back in defiance.

"_Draco…_everyone needs help sometimes…" said Snape in a caring tone.

"Save the saintly speech for Potter, I'm not interested" Draco snapped at the Professor as he shifted in his seat a little.

"What do you want Draco? That I turn my back on you? That I leave you to your condition?! I AM YOUR GODFATHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he said his voice rising.

"I-want-to-be-left-alone" He answered back through clenched teeth.

"I understand that you are going through a tough time-.." Snape continued in his calm voice.

"I'd like to see you try, _Professor_" Draco cut in.

"Don't you believe that God will ever give you justice?" asked Snape, exhausted.

"What God? Who forced this life upon me?" his voice had gone a deadly soft with emotion, as tears sparkled in his longing grey eyes, " Who knowing very well that my mother was the only one I ever truly cared about, took her away from me; leaving it up to me to carry out the task of _murdering_ someone?"

His voice now switched to one of a very angry man and his body towered over Snape's desk with both his hands supporting his weight as he leaned forward in rage "...No! I do not believe in _love _or _God_ or _justice_…" he said taking time to spit out each and every word loud and clear.

It was a few minutes before he was able to regain his calm once again and he spoke with an impassive expression on his face, all the while smoothing his silver-blonde hair with both his hands.

"Are we finished?" he asked sighing.

"Sit down, here have some water" said Snape in a calm voice as a glass full of water appeared in front of Draco.

Draco made an apologetic expression as he looked towards Snape who nodded his head in understanding. He had not meant to loose his calm like that, but somewhere deep inside his mind he knew that as long as Snape was alive, he would be as safe as he could be.

Drinking all of the glass's content in one gulp, he made his way to the door and just as he was about to exit, Snape spoke,

"Your mother wanted me to help you Draco" as he hastily exited the office.

**A/N: hopefully this chapter wasn't a drag, okay so it was a tad bit melodramatic; i just couldn't resist . oh and thanks to all those who reviewed.. and this chappie is dedicated to Scribler360 for bearing with me from the start and for her unfailing support..& R and R people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Ready To Fall**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for a longer while than usual but i have just been very busy with my A-levels starting this year which obviously does not make up in the slightest for what i did, but i hope you guys will forgive me...and oh! A HUGE thanks to my girl scribbler for pimping my fic!!**

That day Draco woke up early due to the sound of rain clanking against his window. Failing miserably at his attempts to resume sleeping, he decided to get up and do some planning.

It took the better half of his will power to get him out of the bed alone as he dragged himself for a quick shower. The shower seemed to do him some good because by the time he finished, all his will to sleep had been lost although it was still quite early.

Not wanting to wake anyone up, he sneaked out of the room and decided to hit the shelves for some references; to help him plan better. As expected, the halls were deserted as was the library, he noticed, giving himself half a smile.

After choosing his seat very carefully as to avoid being seen, he finally settled down into the chair with a huge pile of books that he settled in front of him.

Draco worked hour after hour planning, sketching, and searching the books as daylight washed over his table and he finally realized how long he had been here, lost in his plans or lack thereof.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?...I didn't know that you could read" came a voice from behind him. Instinctively closing his book, Draco turned around only to come face to face with Harry Potter.

"What is it to you Potter?"

"What's that you're reading, Malfoy?" he asked half curious in spite of himself.

"What are we best friends now?" he asked as a smirk lazily stretched over his face as he turned his back on Harry, who was anything but ready to let the issue go.

"You don't turn your back when someone is talking to you, Malfoy…Didn't your mummy teach you manners?" he asked cruelly.

It was true that this comment had stung Draco but he would be damned if he let it show.

"I'm afraid we have servants for that Potter" Draco replied coolly turning back, so that now he stood face to face with Harry.

Harry was about to utter a reply as Madame Pince interrupted, "Is there a problem here?" looking from Harry to Draco and back again.

"You tell me Potter, is there a problem here?" he asked innocently; raising his eyebrows, although only slightly.

Harry seemed deep in thought as they were once again interrupted by none other than Hermione Granger extraordinaire.

Eyeing Draco she came closer to the scene. "Come on Harry, you still have a couple of essays left" she said dragging Harry to their table as Draco called after her, "Tell scar head here to stay out of my business if he knows what's good for him" as he picked up his belongings and hurried off to the Slytherin common room .

* * *

The next period scheduled for that day was Defense Against The Dark Arts. As the usual partners joined up.

-x-

To say that Ron and Pansy were not compatible would be an extreme under-statement. In fact they barely agreed at all. All of a sudden Pansy remarked that day

"Why do you keep looking at that mud-blood's table all the time?" catching Ron completely off guard; as he blushed scarlet. God forbid someone from thinking that Pansy was jealous, in fact the truth was that she did not take kindly at all for men to be thinking of someone else while they were with her. She was God damn pretty if not beautiful.

"You don't know what you are talking about" he snapped still looking over at Hermione's table.

"Don't I?" she asked, now smirking.

At this Ron gave his full, undivided attention to the girl sitting next to him.

"Who are you kidding Weasel? The whole school knows that you have a thing for the Mudblood". She was actually starting to have fun…

Hearing the last world, Ron's hands rolled up into a fists and it was only after a while that he unclenched them again, two could play at this game.

"Just like the whole school also knows that you are an adulterous whore who no one seems to want anymore" he replied in a cool manner.

This seemed to do the trick as Pansy who was uptil now cutting up the ingredients slowly, now seemed to be crushing them with fury.

-x-

From what it seemed, Harry and Blasie were getting along much better than Pansy and Ron, that is, uptil now.

"So are you dating the Weasely girl?" Blasie asked casually as if this conversation was not out of place in the slightest.

Harry just fixed Zabini with a glare, almost as if daring Zabini to give Harry a reason to hit him.

_Touchy aren't we? _"Honestly Potter, I don't know what you say would surprise me more…" he said with a smirk stretched tightly across his face.

"I mean, she is strikingly beautiful, even for the poorest pure-blood family I have ever had the misfortune to come across, not to mention blood traitors…would'nt you agree?" he asked, his smirk getting even wider, if that was possible somehow.

Harry was now practically shaking with anger now, _must not loose control, he's just messing with your head _he told himself.

"Wouldn't you agree Potter?" he asked once again this time looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry saw it in his eyes, he saw unmistakable lust for Ginny and it made him snap. Before Harry had any idea of what he was doing, he had launched himself at Zabini, knocking him out of his chair as they fought each other, not even bothering to take out their wands and it was a while before Snape pulled them apart.

-x-

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione was walking down the corridor towards the library when Neville walked up to her and started walking right beside her.

"Hiya Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, undoubtedly nervous.

"Hey Neville, sure" came her answer from behind the huge pile of books that she was carrying.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked.

"Oh I don't-, what the heck? Sure" she answered as he took half the pile in his arms.

"Where to?" he asked

"Library to meet Harry and Ron" she answered back with a smile and then added with a slight frown, "I mean Harry, just him"

Most of the way was spent in silence and by the time they reached the library, she finally asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" looking at him now, as both of them settled down into their respective seats.

"Hermione...uh I was just-….I was wondering…." He spoke reluctantly as she raised her eyebrows signaling him to continue.

"Do you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me?...and not as a friend" he finally asked, so nervous that he was sweating.

"Oh Neville.." she started with a sigh as they sat down on a nearby table in the library beside Ron and Harry.

"No, uh, think about it and tell me tomorrow in potions" he said betraying the slightest hope that she might change her mind.

"Alright" she answered as he started to get up.

- Harry and Ron were staring at them now-

"You make me sick Longbottom" came a voice from behind them as Draco Malfoy walked out of the shadow with his arms folded across his chest accompanied by a group of Slytherins.

"It's a compliment then" Hermione suggested to Neville - who had gone a deep shade of pink - all the while giving Malfoy and the rest a chilling glare.

Hearing Hermione's reply, a smirk inevitably stretched across his pale face and he moved on closer.

"My my Granger, with a temper like that I doubt than even Weasely here would be too keen to take you…" he continued as his entire group of house members burst into laughter, he himself was still smirking.

Ron, who had by now prepared to launch himself at the silver-blonde, was thwarted in his attempts by Harry.

"Leave" said Neville finally raising his voice which, ironically enough seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

By now, Draco had switched his attention back to Neville, his fierce gaze measuring his worth.

"Honestly Longbottom, I can't imagine a world in which a girl would want_ you.._" he commented with clear malice as his grey eyes set onto Hermione, "…even if it is a dirty little Mudblood" -hatred now colored his tone-

"Take that back now!" demanded Ron who was now shivering with anger, his hands balled into fists on either side of his tall frame.

"Make me" the blonde challenged back as he stood directly in front of Ron, facing him.

"Leave" Hermione said through clenched teeth as Draco's head snapped back to her. She didn't know what it was in her expression or in her tone, but as soon as she had said the words, in a blur of motion they were all gone.

Ron quietly exited the library all the while shooting angry glares at Hermione.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione and Ginny sat down near their usual spot –which overlooked the lake giving a very picturesque view- to do some catching up.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Do you know why Harry got into a fight with Zabini?"

And before Hermione could reply, someone spoke up from behind her,

"He isn't telling anyone is he?"

Both Hermione and Ginny spun around to see Blasie Zabini standing right in front of them. The first thing that Ginny noticed was that Slytherin he maybe, but he was undoubtedly handsome and …._attractive._

In Hermione's opinion he was rather like Draco in many ways and yet so _different_… He had an unmistakable air around him, the air of an arrogant, yet extremely well-mannered man.

He was handsome but some how Malfoy was much better-looking, with his perfect, refined features; she realized with a grimace. They were both proudy Slytherins much too used to getting their own way…and just like the rest of them with their pure-blood bullshit.

She soon realized that he was ogling the poor redhead as she triggered into protective mode.

"Come on Ginny" said Hermione pulling onto Ginny's arm as they she to walk away and Ginny reluctantly followed.

"You know, the only person besides the saint Potter who knows the real reason is me, so do you really want to do that?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

This stopped Ginny dead in her tracks as she spun around to face him again, this time looking him straight in the eye.

"And what may that reason be?" she asked half curious and half scared to know the answer.

A smile stretched across his dark, handsome face. His eyes were now fixed onto Ginny's form.

"All good things to those who wait..." he said drawing closer and closer to Ginny who seemed to be rooted to the ground. She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again at the lack of words.

"Come on Ginny" said Hermione pulling onto Ginny's arm once again and giving Blasie a dirty look, they walked away for good.

**A/N: This chapter may seem much less melodramatic than the last one but i assure you that it is crucial since it contains important themes that may be seen in the coming chapters...please read and review, because it would mean the world to me if you guys could.. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Truth Be Told**

**A/N: **Its mostly from Hermione's point of view until now because I like to keep Draco a tad bit of a mystery, just like he is in her mind. Oh and this chapter is mostly character driven so don't kill me.

**A/N:** Attention Readers, Ron's POV is a flash forward which is explained near the end of the chapter. Thank you, that is all…

"A candle throws its light into the darkness  
In a nasty world, so shines the good deed  
Make sure the fortune, that you seek  
Is the fortune you need.

So tell me why, the first to ask, is the last to give, every time.  
What you say and do not mean  
Follow too close behind"

-'Diamonds On The Inside' by Ben Harper

DATDA Class /Ron's POV:

Snape walked into the class room as lazily as usual as he demanded in his unbelievably greasy voice:

"Settle down everyone…" and 'everyone' actuallycomplied, _incredible!_

I don't know what exactly was it about him that made us obey him so easily…well come to think of it; it may have something to do with the fact that he looks like an undertaker raised from the dead...not to mention that 'unique' voice…and that hair, ugh…

My heart gave a lurch as she- _Hermione_ walked in…and it gave another uneasy lurch once she sat down near Malfoy…

"Today we will start a new topic, silent spells"

_Oh joy! 'Silent spells', Snape's new excuse for torture…wait a minute, why is Malfoy leaning towards __**her**__? _Ron thought rather angrily -as his hands balled into fists, seeing his body go tense Pansy started to stare too- as Malfoy's hand reached across the table to cover hers …

_What the-?_

That mongrel had dared to stroke her hand as he dragged it beneath the table…

_So this is what's been going on...I knew it, I freakin' knew it! The way she looks at him…argh how I could be so blind?!_

The rest of the period went by in a daze andthe moment the bell rang, I hurried out of the class not even sparing her a look…

* * *

Hermione's POV:

It had been a month since the day of their arrival at Hogwarts life had not become any easier. If anything, the homework had increased, the prefect duties had doubled and on top of all that, Hermione was still not talking to Ron since his outburst in front of the whole class.

It was a Friday, so the first class was Potions she thought with a smile. She was good with potions, in fact there was a good chance that she was going to be a member of the infamous 'slug club' anytime soon.

Breakfast was about to finish by the time the trio made it to the table; all of them having slept late as it was a weekend had consequently woken up late as well. Apparently Ginny and Hermione were the only ones who weren't falling asleep on the table.

"Let's get out of here" Hermione remarked as both the girls left the table for a stroll outside in the sun.

"So how is your fifth year going so far?"

"Sucks, what about yours?"

"Yeah mine too" added Hermione as both of them burst into laughter.

There was a short pause before Ginny spoke again,

"You know that Ron is only worried about you, right?"

"I don't know…" Hermione answered back uncertainly as they sat down on their usual spot under an old tree, overlooking the lake.

"Even if he does, he has a weird way of showing it" she added with a sigh as she faced her red-headed best friend and then back at the lake. By now Hermione had started throwing pebbles one by one into the lake.

"He's probably just jealous…"

"Oh come off it Ginny! Jealous?! The guy practically blames me for _everything_ and he is going out with that Lavender in case you forgot…"

"So how is the love life?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"Right now I'm dating Dean and I don't know…what about you?"

"No one yet" she answered going a bit pink in spite of herself.

"Why not? There are at least a hundred boys who would date you in a heart beat!" remarked Ginny.

"Come on Ginny you're exaggerating, and anyway I guess I'm just taking some time off" said Hermione.

"I'm just saying you know, having a boy friend might actually do you some good and anyway…"she added smirking, "It's not like someone wouldn't want to date you…"

_It is exactly like that _Hermione thought to herself, Ginny was just being nice saying all those things.

So after having a hearty breakfast, and a chat with her best-friend red-head, she made her way down to Professor Slughorn's class.

* * *

Draco's POV:

It had been an exceptionally hectic week for Draco himself, he had still not started on the Dark Lord's mission, or his own for that matter. To make matters even worse, sometimes he screamed out in his sleep only to wake up drenched in his own sweat and his heart thumping, knowing only too well the reminders of what his fate would be if he failed.

Draco was deep in thought as he walked down towards Slughorn's class as his vision blurred due to the large amount of bushy hair zooming in and blinding his vision momentarily. _Granger_ he thought with a scowl…

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" came her instant reply.

"I'll go where ever I damn well please Mudblood" and looking at Ron's angry expression he added, "What's wrong Weasel? ... surely you can't _afford_ to be angry!" as the Slytherins burst into laughter.

Ron's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he took out his wand and was about to utter a spell when Harry dragged him away.

"Shut up, Malfoy", Hermione answered back.

"Not very friendly, are you Mudblood?" he spat out, now standing right in front of her with his trademark smirk stretched across his pale, perfect face; and before he could refrain himself, he was eyeing her up and down as Slughorn walked into the class room.

The Professor spoke as the class began to settle down.

"Now as all of you very well know that the headmaster has requested Professor Snape to take some measures to promote inter-house unity. I have also volunteered to help"

-Everyone groaned as some of them even threw their hands up in the air in frustration-

"Now, now it is not all that bad, – silence! - Since there as so few of you, I have come to an arrangement. Once a week you team up with someone belonging to a different house than yourselves…"

-Some students sighed, still unconvinced-

"There's more, every alternate week, I choose your partner and in the remaining weeks you can decide the person you want to partner-up with. The rest of the days may proceed as per usual".

When Slughorn was sure that everyone understood what he had just said, he turned towards the potion they were to make that day when Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger" he said with a smile.

"Professor, you just said that we have to partner up with someone once a week right?"

"I believe so my child"

"..And what day will that be Professor?"

"Patience"... "I will let you know, don't worry" he said, once again turning towards the board he tapped the board with his wand and all the necessary instructions needed to make the required potion came into view. He spoke again,

Slughorn then added,

"Now, today you can choose your partners" he said with a smile as Ernie Macmillan eagerly partnered up with Harry and Ron hastily partnered up with a Ravenclaw and so did Hermione and the others, leaving behind only two Slytherins which Slughorn paired up with two Ravenclaws.

"You may begin" he said as soon as he was finished partnering everyone up.

-x-

From the corner of his eye, Malfoy saw Longbottom walk in the moment the class had finished and a quick glance at Hermione told him that she was still packing her things seemingly aloof –or doing a very good job at showing so- of the boy approaching her.

Although he was halfway done packing, he pulled out his books again and started to pack again, only this time he packed very slowly.

Hermione's POV:

_Oh no, here he comes...act natural, start packing your things and look busy maybe he won't notice you…_

"Uh, Hermione?" Neville asked nervously, apparently he was closer than she had realized.

"Yes Neville?" she asked innocently as she noticed that all the while Malfoy had frozen in his place and was now listening.

_What could he possibly want?..._but her train of thought was interrupted when the boy in front of her answered her previous question.

"Did you have time to think about what I said yesterday?" he asked somehow more nervous than before.

To say the truth, Hermione had spent a good deal of time pondering over what he had said yesterday and her first conclusion had been that it was not fair to go out with Neville when she wasn't even remotely attracted to him. But it was indeed her second conclusion that had got her thinking…

_What if I did go out with Neville? What could it possibly hurt? Anyway it's not like a line of guys is waiting for me. Besides it's about time someone broke it to Malfoy that being so filthy rich and oh-so-handsome –and smart _added a little voice_- isn't everything…_she added sternly as the little voice silenced.

"Sure, I mean fine…yes I'll go with you" she answered in a half-eager voice in spite of herself and Neville's face lit up with what could only be pure joy; from the looks of it Neville hadn't been expecting this answer either.

Malfoy had seemingly gone into shock, but then again it could just as easily have been her imagination because it was just a second or two later that his face was plastered once again with a mask of impassiveness as he hurried to their next class.

* * *

Draco's POV:

If there was ever a creature deserving God's mercy, -hypothetically speaking- I have to say the prize would go to Longbottom, hands down. He is by far the clumsiest, stupidest and not to mention the most pitiful creature I have ever had the misfortune to come across.

_How could she have said yes to him? As far as I can tell, she doesn't believe in friends-turned-lovers and she very obviously doesn't feel that way about him…_he was once again distracted when a certain bushy-haired girl entered the room.

As she made her way to the chair on his left –she was his partner for the Defense Against The Dark Arts Class, thus required to share a table- Draco's brain worked furiously to find way to bring up the subject of his interest.

"Settle down everyone" came Snape's voice as he walked in through the door and stood in the centre of the classroom, facing the students.

"Today we will be starting a new topic, silent spells" he added facing towards the board once again.

Had Draco even bothered to pay attention, he would have noticed the slight edge of amusement in Snape's voice. Had he been looking, he would have noticed how both Pansy and Ron shot glares in their direction every few minutes. Had he been listening, he would have heard the giggles that came from a couple Ravenclaws girls who kept looking in his direction.

But he did not notice all this, No; for all his energies -knowingly or otherwise- were fixed upon the girl beside him. Draco fidgeted with a piece of parchment between his hands –some schedule Snape had prepared for their upcoming tests- as he turned his face to look at her.

Apparently she could feel the intensity of his gaze because the moment he turned his face to look at her, she flinched away and only a second later she hauled her Defense Against The Dark Arts book out of her bag and -tried her best no doubt- to read through it's pages and ignore him.

But even Hermione Granger in all her glory, could not just ignore him for too long. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Snape was far too busy to notice anything Draco might decide to do in the near future; this was all the assurance he needed to proceed.

"Granger" he hissed under his breath but to no avail. He tried again, this time leaning over a little only to have her bury her head further into the bed of infinite curls that surrounded her face like a halo, her free hand was lingering on the table between them.

Turning over the piece of parchment in his hands, he very quickly scribbled down the words:

_Why did you say yes to Neville? _

_We both know very well that you don't want him…_

It was funny how out of all the moments in his life, it was always around _her _that he decided, more often than not, to act on impulse.

After another quick glance at Snape, he reached his left hand across the table towards her hand -that lay lazily across the table. Covering her hand with his, he thrust the note into her slightly balled hand with his fingers as she spun her head around to first stare at her hand and then at his face.

Before any of them could react, Snape rounded from across the room walking towards them and almost as a reflex, Draco dragged her hand beneath the table, still interlocked with his.

The moment their hand was under the table however, Draco let go immediately –leaving the note in her hand, his impassive mask not betraying a single emotion, as he started his work.

It was by the end of the period however, when the class room had emptied and Hermione walked out the door, that Draco tried to confront her. In her mix of anger and haste she threw his given parchment back at him –crumpled into a ball- and quickly walked away.

As she walked away, Draco opened the parchment and read the words:

_None of your business, is it ferret?_

So she wasn't going to tell, no surprise there, the _real_ problem was that it actually bothered him…

**A/N: I'm sorry i didnt update for so long! please forgive me and do review...i really would appreciate some, since as of right now, life is trying to run me over..anyway on a lighter note, i'll update ASAP and possibly much sooner than usual. So...anyone see the new twilight trailer?**


End file.
